Kyousuke and Jack
by Haruhi Kagome123
Summary: This is based off a role play that I'm doing on MySpace, so my updates will be slow. The main characters are: Kyousuke and Jack. There will be characters from Nana coming into the story.
1. Chapter 1: The Concert

Kyousuke Yuu, famous singer, was supposed to be doing a concert that night. But the limo he was supposed to ride was stuck in traffic. So instead of waiting around his pent house, he decided to walk to the concert hall. Of course he was going to be late, but it wasn't going to be his fault. He arrived about an hour after it started. He quickly put on the outfit that he wore during concerts, put on his mic, then went out on stage. "Hello everyone!" He yelled out so the crowd could hear him. He could tell just by looking at the place that it was packed. He smiled and started to sing his hit song, which was also being broadcasted live.

Today was a perfect day. Jack Akinari, a normal high school boy, decided to go to his favorite singer's concert with some friends. Not to mention he was a big fan, he looked forward for this very day to come after all the waiting for tickets in his mailbox. It was totally worth it. This fire of joy ignited in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't wait to hear the beloved melodies of his idol beside his friends at a huge stadium with AC and even chairs too! No wonder the concert tickets where so expensive.

It was past the indicated hour that the concert was supposed to start, everyone began to notice and soon panicked - thinking the famous singer wouldn't to be arriving. But soon before they dared to stand and leave, the lights flickered off and the stage lights struck open. Girls and Boys screamed and squealed in excitement. Jack, in his black turtle neck- jeans and sneakers, widened his gold hues at the sound of the music and his adored singer popping out of nowhere. His friends and those around moved their hips at the rhythm of the music while Jack just shyly hummed to the lyrics. The cold air playing with his multicolored hair, he couldn't help but fantasize about how dreamy Kyousuke Yuu was.

After the first song, Kyousuke stood at the center of the stage. "Alright everyone. Tonight we are going to do something a little different. Remember the tickets you bought for this concert, well there is a number on it. If I say your number, I want you to come up here on stage to sing my next song with me and you'll be able to hang out with me after the concert." he said, smiling at how his fans reacted at this news. One of the workers came onstage with a bucket full of paper. Kyousuke put his hand in the bucket and pulled out on of the papers. "Alright, here it is. The number is: 822260."

After all the singing and dancing, the crowd listened carefully to what their idol had to say. Understanding the rules, every boy and girl looked down to their tickets. Some whining about how they already threw there tickets away and others just simply too shy to want to go up into the stage. Jack fondled with the tickets in between his fingers. His friends nudged him playfully. After the numbers where announced, the young male stared down at his ticket, thinking that he would have no luck at all...but he was wrong. Jack's eyes widened frighteningly, shivers tingling down his spine in joy. He couldn't believe it! 822260, the numbers indicated on stage where the exact numbers printed on his ticket. His friends squealed in jealousy and pushed him up stage. Jack, stage frightened himself, stuttered in between words and fainted in front of a thousand people including his beloved Kyousuke.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter! As you may already know, this story is based on a role play that I'm doing on MySpace. Please R&R!

Kyousuke: Haruhi_Kagome123 is the owner of all the characters in this story, except for Nana. Nana is from the anime Nana, and there will be other characters that might be used.

Jack: I can't want to see what will happen next!

Kyousuke walked up to the boy who had won, smiling at him. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" he asked. But after he asked the question, he was surprised when he fainted. He kneeled down to see if he was okay. "Hey, someone bring me a bottle of water." he told one of the stage workers. One of them ran onto stage with a bottle of water. Kyousuke opened it and poured a little on the boy's face. "Hey, are you okay?"

Many began to panic, fear struck them to see if the poor boy was okay but some just plain thought he ruined the concert for everyone. His friends mostly, worried sick just wanted to jump up the stage and help out but knowing well they'd get kicked off, they stayed in their seats nervously. Some minutes passed by, Jack flickered his eyes open - having a pretty face welcoming him back. **"H-Huh? Where am i...? O-OH GOD, IM SORRY! I-I ruined your concert!"** He sat up quickly, apologizing in a frantic tone. His cheeks began to burn, there faces where so close. His and Kyousuke's. Jack couldn't help but invite these dirty thoughts into his head even though he denied them completely. **"He's so hot..."** Words spoken out loud and with a sexual voice, hands flew to cover his mouth just seconds after as face burned in red. _Oh shit, did he hear me!_. Now he really did panic.

He smiled when the boy finally woke up. "Hey, it's good to see your okay. And don't worry, you didn't ruin the concert." he said reassuringly. But them he smirked at the next thing that the boy said. "Well, I'm glad you think I'm so hot. Because if I wasn't, I wouldn't have a carrier." he teased as he took the boy's hand and helped him up. "Now, tell me your name before you faint again."

**"M-Mr. Kyousuke..."** Jack had never heard such words spoken from a sexy beast like him. He was truly worth dying for. **"M-My name? Uh, Jack."** The male answered, stuttering greatly between letters. His cheeks flushed in a red color like a tomato as the other slipped fingers into his hands - helping him up. Jack never felt such a soft hand in his life. This was the moment he was waiting for his whole life. Not wasting a minute, not wasting a second, he sang along to the lyrics of the next song with no fear by his idol's side. Sometimes skipping some parts but staying on track. The crowd shrugged their shoulders to those next to them and mainly cheered for the two. At the end, everyone got what they wanted. The concert ended happily and all drove home except Jack who waited eagerly in a quiet, lonely room. It was said that after the show he was allowed to hang out with Kyousuke Yuu for a bit, but it was almost an hour past 11pm - The singer was nowhere to be found and Jack was supposed to get home now too. He thought of leaving, but the noise of the door opening kept him sat down still for a moment.

After the concert, Kyousuke had to go sign some autographs and talk to his manager. He felt bad having to leave Jack for a while, but he was going to make it up to him. He had told one of the workers to take Jack to his dressing room. Now, he opened the dressing room door as he talked to his manager. "-yeah, I know. Don't worry so much, Nana." he said to his manager, known as Nana. "I can't help but worry Kyousuke. It's my job." she said, trying to follow him inside. "Nana, I'll be fine. I'll be hanging out with on of my fans tonight, so you go home and get some rest." he told her, smiling. She sighed and nodded, then left. Kyousuke closed the door, then looked over at Jack. "Sorry I took so long." He smiled at Jack as he walked over to his small wardrobe so he could change. He took off his shirt and put on a normal white T-shirt, then took off his pants, putting on a pair of black jeans.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Penthouse

Keeping ears shut to their conversation and trying to not be such a nosy person, Jack stared down to the carpeted floor only glancing up when Kyousuke walked into a small wardrobe to change. Sexy tight abs and a perfect skin color caught his attention by accidentally peeking into the slightly opened wardrobe door. Blood trickled down from his nose, it tickled. Seeing as Kyousuke was to come out - Jack rushed to the couch but tripped on the coffee table on his way there, knocking down magazines and such. He landed on his face, nose now dripping blood some more. He didn't know carpets where this rough or hard. Looking up at the singer, a blush sprung on his face, stood up quickly and re-organized everything. **"A-Ah! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.."**

Kyousuke only smiled and help pick up the things that had fallen. "It's alright, nothings broken. Just next time, walk don't run." he said, now getting a tissue. He wiped off the blood that was running out of Jack's nose. "So, since you won, what would you like to do? Go out to eat, go to my place, or stay here?" he asked, sitting down on the couch. He had noticed the blush that was on Jack's face, which only made him smirk. He wondered what else could get him to blush. 

The intense blushing just kept coming back. Jack could almost feel his face sore from it. Narrowing gold hues over to Kyousuke who sat beside him just now. He didn't actually had planned what activities the two would do. He thought he wouldn't ever meet the famous singer in his life, not even get the chance to talk to him. But this was the moment, and his mind became blank. **"W-Well...i...don't know."** Where the words Jack could come to say at the moment.

He nodded and thought for a moment. "Let's go to my place and I'll order pizza. And since its so late, you can stay the night." he said, smiling at his idea. This was Kyousuke's first time hanging out with one of his fans, so he just suggested the first thing on his mind. He looked down at the other, studying him. Now that he really got a chance to get a good look at Jack, he had to admit he was pretty cute. Maybe, if he can work somethings out, they could hook up. "And tomorrow before you go home, I'll give you a few things."

Jack stared down at his fingers whom just now began to fondle with for a short period of time. Kyousuke's voice soon broke the sudden silence and Jack listened closely to what he had to say. It surprised him a little to have such an invitation. Even though he thought he was just a complete stranger to Kyousuke. Though, thinking it might cheer up the other some, he Jack accepted. **"Uh..s-sure!" **He answered, managing to pull off a sweet smile without fear.

"Alright. I'll call for the limo." he said and grabbed his cell phone. After a couple short minutes, he hung up. "The limo is waiting for us. Let's go." He stood up and held out his hand to the other. Once Jack's hand was in his, he led the way outside through the front entrance. And right there at the entrance, was a long black limo. The driver opened the door for them. "Get in."

**"Okay..." **Jack said and made like a good little boy - zipping his mouth shut, not saying a word. He looked up at Kyousuke who reached out for his hand and Jack gave in, slipping fingers in between the other pair. He couldn't help but blush, as always. What surprised him was such a fancy vehicle waiting for the two outside. Of course, what could he expect from a talented and sexy singer. Ears twitched at Kyousuke's command and Jack rushed inside the limousine, landing on the slippery leather seats and sitting close to a corner. Often looking at Kyousuke's handsome figure from the corner of his eye and staring outside when he'd notice.

He smirked whenever he caught Jack staring at him. He really had to admit, the boy was really cute. Once at his pent house, he led the way inside. "So, what type of pizza do you like?" he asked as they walked inside. He took out his cell and dialed the pizza restaurants number. "Cheese, peperoni, sausage, supreme?" As he waited for the phone to be answered, he walked into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

Once arriving at the abnormally huge and rich pent house, he leaned his back against the green painted walls and stayed peep quiet the whole time. Responding only when Kyousuke had asked him something, and just now he did. **"C-Cheese is fine..."** Jack answered and continued to stutter. He hated the nervous feeling of hanging around taller, handsomer males. Kyousuke was a God in his eyes. Shaking off the perverted thoughts, Jack accidentally began to fall asleep. The clock indicated one in the morning, it was far too late. Though he couldn't just simply walk out on Kyousuke, it'd be rude of him. And even knowing he wouldn't have another opportunity like this. But Jack was way too tired and he needed to rest just for a little bit none the less. He crawled out the area he resided in once Kyousuke was no where to be found and slid into the first bedroom around. It fascinated his eyes to see such a fine and clean bed...**

Not wasting a second nor a minute, Jack ran towards the fluffy looking bed and landed on it with a thump. **"Uwaaa~ Its so comfy!"** He sighed and fell asleep in an awkward, leg spread position, almost  
forgetting he was in a famous singer's pent house.

After ordering their pizza and grabbing a couple sodas, he walked back into the living room. When he noticed that Jack wasn't in there, he set the drinks on the table and decided to check the bedrooms. He found Jack in the third guest bedroom and smiled at how cute he looked when he was asleep. _I'll go_ _ahead and let him sleep. He must be tired from everything that has happened __today._ He thought and quietly closed the door to the bedroom.

This chapter was much longer, and I'm so glad. Please R&R!

**.com/albums/ll187/puchibichigaara/Penthouse%20by% 


	4. Chapter 4: The Confession

The night passed quickly, and soon became morning. The house was heated, by the sun to be exact. It was a burning hot day, and Jack woke up noticing that the AC's weren't cooling much. He hopped off the bed, wiping off the sweat on his forehead with his shirt's sleeve. **"God, it's really hot today."** Words spoken with such annoyance, the male couldn't help but growl and take his shirt off in a quick pace. Dashing down the halls and into the bathroom to wash his face, Jack managed to snap into reality and panic at noticing he was in Kyousuke Yuu's house. Walking out of the bathroom to put back on his shirt, knowing it, he bumped into the male spoken of just now. **"K-Kyousuke!"** Jack squeaked, his cheeks automatically burning in red. A shy _good morning_ was the only thing he could come up to say at the moment.

Kyousuke was amused by Jack's reaction when he realized he was still at his place. "Hey, slow down a little. You might end up hurting yourself." he teased, a smile on his face. And he did notice the blush on the young males face. He set his hands on Jack's shoulders and led him into the dining room. "You know, you did miss the pizza. There is some leftovers, but that wouldn't be good for breakfast. So, would you like pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" he asked.

**"U-Uh..."** His voice wasn't very controlled anymore. He hated how his voice faltered every time he looked at Kyousuke. That sexy face of his, Jack could crash any moment around him but he held himself up. A little pissed off about not getting to eat a nice pizza, Jack let himself being led towards the dinning room and sat on the comfy wooden chairs. Looking up at Kyousuke, he answered... **"I-It's fine, I'm not really that hungry."**

He nodded and smiled. Then he walked into the kitchen to start cooking. He grabbed the box of pancake mix from one of the cupboards, a mixing bowl, a whisk, and other things that he needed to make breakfast. He turned on the stove and got the pan warmed up while he got the pancake batter ready.

Jack pulled his knees up to his face and wiggled his toes around, almost forgetting that he was practically shirtless. It was obvious to say that he was a little nervous, but a little safe around the other male since that smile of his. He thought, maybe, it was about time Jack let him know his true feelings for him. Butterflies began to flutter in his stomach, it looked so easy in movies but it was actually harder than he thought. **"Hey Kyousuke, c-can i tell you something?"** Jack muttered high enough for the other to hear, since the sizzling of bacon being cooked in the stove was a little loud.

When Jack started to say something to him, he turned around. "What do you have to tell me?" he asked, curious. As he was talking to Jack, he was mixing the pancake batter and keeping an eye on the bacon so they wouldn't burn. He got out spoon so that he could pour some of the batter onto the second skillet.

With a quivering tongue, Jack created a short pause between the two with a quiet _I Love You_ slipping from his lips. Ending that, the boy slammed his forehead on the table making himself look like he dropped dead but wasn't. Embarrassment was written all over his face to see what Kyousuke thought of this. Jack stood and headed towards the hall to get his shirt that he dropped on the floor there. It was better if he said nothing at all and left sooner, but a strong grip caught his arm and it pulled him back...

The lemon is in the next chapter! Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Sex part 1

Kyousuke was surprised at the sudden confession of love. Once Jack had walked away, he turned off the stove and followed after the younger male. He grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. "That's the first time anyone has ever confessed to me. And I think I may be falling in love with you." he whispered huskily into the boys ear. 

A shiver was sent down the male's spine by those words spoken so softly. **"K-Kyou..."** Jack whimpered and cherished the moment. The two where so close, Jack could nearly hear the others' heartbeat crystal clear. This warmth created by them, it was nice to feel. He looked up at Kyousuke with glossy gold hues, mind lost as if nothing around them existed - just the two of them. **"Kyousuke Yuu..."** Jack whispered in the most innocent tone, deeply blushing.

Kyousuke smiled and carefully picked Jack up bridal style. Then he walked over to the master bedroom, the one that he slept in. He set Jack down on the bed, then leaned down and kissed the boy. He loved the feel of his lips against the other male's. It felt incredible. He licked his bottom lip, as if asking if for entrance.

Wrapping his arms around Kyousuke's neck to hold himself up as he was carried back into the room, Jack whimpered slightly as lips pressed against his. The male's lips where so soft, it was too good to be true. The boy's eyes glittered some as a wet tongue traced itself on his lower lip, he couldn't help but open his mouth shyly - inviting Kyousuke in.

Kyousuke immediately stuck his tongue into Jack's mouth as soon as he opened it. He explored the wet cavern, making sure he felt every where. Every once in a while, his tongue would brush against Jack's. As they kissed, Kyousuke slid one of his hands up Jack's shirt, lightly touching his chest.

A soft moan escaped Jack to feel the others' tongue fiercely search every wall and corner of his mouth. Just mainly the kissing excited him to the point of having a bulge formed in his pants. Whimpering as Kyousuke slithered his hand up his shirt, Jack soon pulled away and looked up at him blushing deeply. **"Kyousuke.. I-I've never been with anyone before.. This is the first time I've ever been kissed too.."** He thought the man wouldn't want to be with him if he knew that but had to be honest, he was completely innocent in every way.

Kyousuke smiled down at Jack. "Don't worry. I'll be doing most of the work anyway." he said, sliding Jack's shirt up and over his head. Once that was removed, he leaned down at started leaving butterfly kisses from his jaw, down his neck, and down his chest. Then he latched his mouth on one of Jack's nipples, gentle nibbling at it while his hand played with the other.

The boy shivered as his shirt was lifted over his head and taken off, leaving his arms resting on the bed above his head. Jack watched the man kissing his skin, panting heavily. The sudden contact to his sensitive nipple caused the boy's back to arch rather dramatically, gripping tightly onto the man's hair Jack began to squirm beneath the other letting out loud moans and whimpers. **"N-not there.."** He said under his breath as his face heated up a deep red getting to close to not being able to handle the man's touch for much longer.

Kyousuke looked at Jack's face, loving the reaction he had gotten out of him. If his nipples were so sensitive, he wondered what would happen when he went further down. He switched his mouth to the other nipple and started to nibble at it. As he was playing with Jack's nipples, his free hand went down to the hem of his pants. He carefully unbuttoned and unzipped them, then slipped his hand into them.

A slightly loud gasp escaped Jack to feel that warm hand slide down his undergarments, his hips automatically arching forward at the others' sudden action. **"Kyou...n-no..."** The male pleaded, multicolored bangs covering his gold eyes. He surely wasn't ready for this, but his body told a different story. As he continued to spill out moans and groans, his hand reached out to hold the back of Kyousuke's neck - let loose but gripping at times.

Kyousuke moved back up and kissed Jack. "You might say no, but your body says yes." he said, then went back to kissing him. He skimmed his fingers across Jack's erection, then gripped it in his hand. He slowly moved his hand in an up and down motion, wanting to hear more sounds come out of the boys mouth. He'll have to take off the boy's pants soon, but for now he wanted to have fun by teasing him. "Do you want more?"

**"K-Kyou!"** Jack yelled by surprise, feeling that warm hand again. Mainly just that small touch drove him insane. **"P-Please.."** He panted and gripping the others' shoulders, releasing a shy pornstar-ish moan as Kyousuke began pumping his member - following a rhythm. Jack could feel something warm and sticky falling onto his skin from the man's stroking, the boy bit onto his knuckle trying to prevent himself from crying out again. It was then that he finally went up to nibble at Kyousuke's ear and whisper shyly.. **"I want all of you."**

Kyousuke smirked, removed his hand from the boy's pants, and quickly removed both of their pants. He leaned over to the nightstand next to the bed and opened the drawer. He took out what looked liked a lotion bottle. He squirted a little bit on his fingers, then put his fingers at Jack's rose bud. "This might hurt a little, but I have to do this in order to prepare you for something much bigger." he said, inserting one of his fingers.

Jack looked at Kyousuke carefully as he pulled out what it seemed like a bottle of lubricant from the drawers. Something much bigger? And yes indeed, it hurt once his finger slipped inside so easily. The boy sighed loudly as a substitute for a moan, biting his finger slightly at the stinging pain that shot up his back. **"Hnn, n-no i want a b-bigger one.."** Jack begged shyly again, staring down at the other male with innocent gold eyes. 

"If I don't stretch you out first, it'll hurt worse. So be patient." he said, inserting a second finger. He started to move his two fingers in a scissor type motion as he moved them in and out. He loved how tight it felt inside of Jack, and couldn't wait until he actually entered him. As he was moving his fingers, he hit that one spot that would send sparks of pleasure throughout Jack. "Found it." he said, smirking.

Part two to this chapter will be up as soon as my role play continues! Leave me Reviews!

()()

(. .)

((")(") Bunny

Kyousuke: It does look like a bunny

Jack: It's so cute!


End file.
